


The Sanremo Mistake

by ohermal



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: fabrizio screams against the wall and ermal checks on him, im finally translating this even tho no one probably cares anymore, or - Freeform, sanremo contestants mistaking them as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohermal/pseuds/ohermal
Summary: Ermal is silent, standing, listening distractedly to the heated discussion that Red Canzian and Naomi are having on why the microphones of the singers have a lower volume than those of the orchestra. Suddenly, while Noemi opens her mouth to say something, they hear a scream that scares everyone. Those present turn in the direction of the cry and realize that the source of it is none other than Fabrizio Moro, who, in a corner of the room, sings the refrain of his song.In a second moment, everyone looks at Ermal.





	The Sanremo Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me, Chiara.  
> I have finally translated this stupid mess that I wrote like six moths ago. I hope my english is decent.

The backstage of Sanremo is a bit as you would imagine it: singers who chat to dissolve the tension, musicians strumming on their acoustic guitars, someone even manages to sleep on one of the red room sofas, after performing.

Ermal and Fabrizio have yet to go on stage. After the hug of the previous night, they are among the trends on all social media, as well as being the topic of conversation preferred by all the talk shows and podcasts. The public has great expectations now.

Ermal is silent, standing, listening distractedly to the heated discussion that Red Canzian and Naomi are having on why the microphones of the singers have a lower volume than those of the orchestra. Suddenly, while Noemi opens her mouth to say something, they hear a scream that scares everyone. Those present turn in the direction of the cry and realize that the source of it is none other than Fabrizio Moro, who, in a corner of the room, sings the refrain of his song.

In a second moment, everyone looks at Ermal.

Annalisa, who, having heard Fabrizio, had woken up from her comatose state, raises her head from the arm of the sofa and gives Ermal a worried look.

"Is your boyfriend okay?" She asks simply.

Ermal doesn't notice it, or at least he doesn't say anything. Perhaps because of embarrassment, perhaps because he does not know how to respond.

"Excuse him, he's nervous." He improvises.

Under the amused look of Noemi and that a little surprised of Red, Ermal backs away a few steps with his head down and approaches Fabrizio.

"Maybe it's not the ideal place to warm up," he says, "they all hear you."

"So what?" Asks Fabrizio, unaware of the fright he had caused.

Ermal smiles.

"You scared everyone. You also woke up Annalisa."

Fabrizio blushes imperceptibly and apologizes with his eyes. Ermal understands, but shakes his head.

"Don't worry. She just asked me if _my boyfriend_ was okay." Ermal laughs.

Fabrizio laughs too, and it's a genuine laugh.

"Do you know what Ron told me this morning?"

Ermal shakes his head, smiling, and looks at him, waiting.

" _You and Ermal are really cute together, I'm happy for you._ "

Ermal laughs even louder.

"And what did you say?" He asks.

"Nothing. What culd I say? _Thanks_." Fabrizio answers, holding back his laughter.

Red, Noemi and Annalisa can't hear what they're saying, but they look at them while they chuckle; they see Ermal's hand on Fabrizio's chest and Fabrizio's hand on Ermal's shoulder.

The three exchange a knowing look.

                                                                                                                 ***

After the performance with Simone Cristicchi, the trio heads into the red room to rest and have a drink.

Simone takes his leave to go to the bathroom, while Ermal and Fabrizio, taking advantage of the empty sofa, sit down to relax a bit. They don't talk; they have nothing to say to each other.

They both close their eyes, and Ermal puts his head on the back of the sofa. He sighs.

The room is strangely silent. On the other sofa there is only Renzo Rubino who silently digits on his cell phone.

Fabrizio puts his head on Ermal's shoulder to be more comfortable and let himself be lulled by the warmth given off by his friend.

In that moment, Annalisa, who had forgotten her phone, enters  the room. He looks at them, then sits down next to Rubino and gently nudges him on the arm. The boy looks up and she beckons him to look in the direction of the two sleepy singers. Rubno gives her a questioning look.

"What do you think?" Asks Annalisa.

"What do I think of what?"

The girl rolls her eyes and doesn't ask any more questions.

After a while, Simone returns to the red room and looks for a place to sit down, but sees that both sofas are occupied. Thus, he approaches the one on which Annalisa and Rubino are sitting and leans on an armrest. Now all three are watching Ermal and Fabrizio in silence.

Simone bends his head to the side.

"Should we wake them up?" He asks. Annalisa shrugs.

"I don't know. They look so peaceful. It would be a shame to wake those two lovebirds." She says, laughing in a low voice, before getting up and leaving the room.

Simone looks at them once again. Suddenly he feels betrayed: how could they not tell him, their dear friend, that they had got together?

                                                                                                                    ***

It's night, Sanremo's episode is over, but on these occasions you never sleep.

All singers are engaged in something, mainly interviews.

Ermal and Fabrizio are exhausted. While they were dozing on the red room sofa, they were suddenly awoken by other competitors claiming their right to rest. They were all tired.

Now Ermal has an absent gaze while, leaning against the bar counter of the hotel where he is staying, he tries with all his strength to stay awake.

On his left, Fabrizio scans Simone, not far away, trying to understand why, after the performance, he started to avoid them.

"In your opinion?"

Fabrizio doesn't get an answer: obviuosly he hasn't heard him. He shakes his arm slightly and Ermal looks at him.

"What?" He asks, his voice thick with sleep and beer.

"Are you listening to me?" Fabrizio blurts out.

Ermal shakes his head, sincere. Fabrizio sighs.

"I was wondering what's the matter with Simone. Why does it behave like this? Do you think he didn't like the show? "

Ermal is more alert now, and looks in the direction of Simone, then returns to focus on Fabrizio.

"Why don't you just ask him?" He says simply.

Fabrizio is about to answer, but stops as soon as he notices that the subject of their dialogue has stood from his place and is now reaching them.

Simone arrives at the counter and Ermal notices the glassy eyes caused by alcohol and fatigue, but also notes that he is not drunk, so he reassures himself.

Fabrizio doesn't say anything, waiting for him to talk first. They stay that way for a few moments, then the silence is broken.

"Why did not you tell me?"

Ermal and Fabrizio look at each other, without understanding.

"Tell you what?" They ask in unison.

Simone now has an offended expression.

" _Tell you what?_ " He repeats, mocking them. "That were you together!" He exclaims.

Even before the two have the time or the way to react, Simone shows them the cell phone: under their disbelieving eyes, hundreds of tweets and various posts flow, all marked by the hashtag **#metamoro**.

"Even Annalisa knew it before me!" Simone continues.

Ermal and Fabrizio don't laugh this time, but they exchange a look full of embarrassment.

Neither of them knows what to say. How can one respond to such a situation?

"Simone, listen," Ermal tries, "if we were together, you would be the first to know."

As he says it, Ermal realizes that, perhaps, there were other ways to respond, a lot less equivocal.

Fabrizio doesn't seem to think the same thing, because he doesn't add anything else. He just nods.

Simone studies them for a moment, then nods to them.

"All right," he says, "I believe you."

Ermal and Fabrizio breathe a sigh of relief.

"But remember that I will have to be the first to be informed!" Simone exclaims, just before leaving without even giving them time to respond.

Ermal and Fabrizio look at each other as if neither of them really understood what just happened.

So they decide not to give it too much weight and, between a laugh and the other, they finish the beers that they had before them and return to their rooms.

Neither of them manage to sleep.


End file.
